An electrical component, such as a discrete device or a packaged integrated circuit (IC) or a non-electrical component, such as a heat sink, can be mounted on a printed board (PB). The PB in turn can provide mechanical support for the component, allowing the component to be physically incorporated into the PBA device. The PBA in turn can be mechanically supported by a PB mounting interface, which might be one or more wedge clamps, thermal bridges and/or support frames. If the thermal bridges and/or support frames include outer covers, such components can also serve as electromagnetic interference/compatibility (EMI/EMC) covers. The PB can also provide electrical and/or thermal connectivity, allowing the component and/or PB mounting interface to be electrically and/or thermally integrated into a PBA device. PB conductor layers may primarily be formed of copper (Cu), which is both electrically and thermally conductive.